muppetfandomcom-20200223-history
Sesame Park Snippets
Sesame Park Snippets was an attempt by the Children's Television Workshop to repackage the "Park scenes" from Sesame Park as a separate show for international distribution. The Canadian Broadcasting Corporation would get a portion of the global revenues. It aired on CBC between 2000 and 2001. Episodes *'Episode 1:' In this episode, Chaos is frightened by a thunderstorm. Everyone takes shelter in the library and tries to calm Chaos by playing games. When the thunderstorm ends Dodi tells Chaos about the good things that a storm brings. (guest puppeteers Wendy Welch, Stephen Brathwaite, Nina Keogh) *'Episode 2:' In this episode, Basil meets Wee Willy Winkie who tells him it's time for bed. Basil tries different methods to get to sleep, including counting rocks. When Chaos suggests that Basil plays a game to tire himself out, they only succeed in tiring Chaos. *'Episode 3:' In this episode, when Chaos doesn't want to share her cookie with Basil, Dodi tells her a fairy tale story featuring Basil as a knight, Louis as a dragon and Chaos as a princess, illustrating why she should share. Chaos demonstrates to Basil and Katie that she has learned how to share. *'Episode 4:' In this episode, Chaos and Basil play with a jack-in-the-box, but when the jack-in-the-box breaks, Chaos gives it to Basil, who asks Dodi and Ray to fix it. Seeing the toy fixed, Chaos wants it back. *'Episode 5:' In this episode, Chaos, Basil, a duck and a pig play follow the leader, but when Basil wants to stop, the others keep following. Basil tries to hide from Chaos; eventually, Dodi helps Basil tell Chaos that he doesn't want to play anymore. (Guest puppeteers Wendy Welch, Stephen Brathwaite, Nina Keogh.) *'Episode 6:' In this episode, Dodi, Katie and Chaos, the Three Bongo Belles, practice for a concert. When Dodi announces she can't make the concert, Basil dresses up as a girl to fill in for her. Katie decides to continue on with concert despite the fact that Basil is not a "Belle" and he plays a bassoon, not bongos. *'Episode 7:' In this episode, Basil, Louis, Ray, Katie and Chaos help out while Dodi stays home sick, but when they divide up Dodi's chores, they discover that she does a lot during the day and that they can barely keep up. *'Episode 8:' In this episode, Louis, Basil and Chaos agree to be in Katie's ballet, and they decide to dress up as bees. Rehearsals for "Bee Lake" do not go well, but Ray convinces Chaos to stay in the ballet after she wants to quit for being clumsy. *'Episode 9:' In this episode, Dodi receives a magic box of sounds in the mail from her magician friend. The box spills onto Ray, and he finds that he can no longer talk, only make strange sounds. Louis and Basil make up a story to go with the sounds Ray makes; the effect eventually wears off, but not before the sounds spill over Louis. *'Episode 10:' In this episode, Basil tries to figure out what he wants to be when he grows up and Dodi suggests becoming a librarian. Basil helps Dodi tell a story at the library, but mixes up the story-telling pictures. Chaos helps Basil tells a story at the library, but she deliberately changes the pictures so that he tells the story she wants to hear. *'Episode 11:' In this episode, Louis prepares to go on a mountain climbing trip with his uncle Otto and Basil is worried that he'll forget him while he's gone. Basil gives Louis a picture so that he doesn't forget him. *'Episode 12:' In this episode, Dodi, Basil, Louis and Chaos tell the story of Goldilocks and the Three Bears, when the real Goldilocks appears looking for porridge. She visits Basil and Louis' tree house and eats their porridge while they're out for a walk. When Louis, Basil and Chaos return from their walk to find that their porridge is gone and Goldilocks is asleep in their beds. *'Episode 13:' In this episode, Director Louis wants to make a movie about the Sesame Park Superheroes Club. While making the movie, everyone learns the difference between top and bottom. *'Episode 14:' In this episode, Katie wants to put on an opera about The Tortoise And The Hare staring Louis and Basil. Ray helps Basil and Louis find costumes for the opera. The opera debuts and is a success. *'Episode 15:' In this episode, it's Hat Day in Sesame Park and Louis has to decide between 4 different hats. When the hats are taken by others people, Basil and Chaos try to find an object that Louis can use as a hat. In the end, Louis makes himself a newspaper hat. *'Episdoe 16:' In this episode, the Sesame Park Superheroes decide to take turns playing games. Super Katie teaches Super Basil and Super Chaos about secret messages using bongos. Katie, Basil and Chaos think they hear a secret message calling for help, but discover that Louis has been building a cardboard clubhouse. *'Episode 17:' In this episode, Basil and Louis help Dodi clean out the airplane hanger and discover a trunk filled with marching band costumes and instruments. They dress up in the marching band costumes they found and distribute instruments but need to learn how to march and play together, in an orderly fashion. *'Episode 18:' In this episode, when various items go missing, Detective Louis and Detective Chaos investigate. Detective Louis sets a trap to catch the thief but is distracted and the thief strikes again. They discover that the thief is actually a bird, making a nest. *'Episode 19:' In this episode, Dodi finds a magazine in the library for Basil and Chaos to read. Unable to find a magazine they liked, Basil and Chaos make their own magazine. Everyone wants to read Basil and Chaos's magazine at the same time. *'Episode 20:' In this episode, Dodi makes things that begin with the letter 'p' for her friends, Penelope and Prince, who are coming to visit. Everyone thinks that a Prince is coming to Sesame Park and get presents that begin with 'p' for the Prince. They discover that the 'prince' is not a royal prince, but a dog named "Prince". (Guest puppeteers Wendy Welch, Fred Stinson, Nina Keogh.) *'Episode 21:' In this episode, Louis agrees to help Basil build a big snow-bear on top of a hill and they race to the top, with Basil winning. Basil shows Louis his shortcut for getting to the top of the hill quickly. Louis and Basil demonstrate "big, bigger and biggest", using snowballs. *'Episode 22:' In this episode, Basil practices for the pogo-stick race while Louis interviews Ray and Basil. Dodi competes in the pie plate toss and catch with Ray acting as one of the judges. Basil wins the race. (Guest puppeteers Wendy Welch, Fred Stinson, Nina Keogh.) *'Episode 23:' In this episode, Basil tries to keep cool on a hot day so Dodi does a magic trick, which freezes him into an icicle. She tries to reverse the effect by doing more magic tricks to make some winter clothing appear. Ray and Dodi finally succeed in defrosting Basil by hugging him. *'Episode 24:' In this episode, Katie and Basil have a tea party but wild 'party animals' (a duck, a sheep and a pig) invite themselves and make a lot of noise. Katie and Basil try to have a very polite tea party but the party animals don't understand how a make-believe tea party works. When the party animals get out of control, Ray suggests that rather than getting angry, Basil and Katie should explain how a tea party works. (Guest puppeteers Wendy Welch, Fred Stinson, Nina Keogh.) *'Episode 25:' In this episode, Basil wants to go to the moon but Louis tries to explain how far away the moon is. Louis and Basil make a cardboard spaceship, and Louis does the countdown from 10 in English and French. While Louis and Basil pretend to visit the moon, Katie and Chaos pretend to be moon people and they make friends. *'Episode 26:' In this episode, Basil has a new friend, Rocky (a rock) and asks Louis to sing it a lullaby quietly; Louis and Chaos sing loudly because rocks can't hear. Basil and Chaos play different games with his new friend, Rocky and makes a lot of noise while Louis tries to read. Rocky sleeps over and Basil tries different methods to help Rocky get to sleep. *'Episode 27:' In this episode, Basil, Louis, Katie, Chaos and Dodi have a scavenger hunt for things that begin with the letter 's'. Katie and Chaos find a saxophone and string, and Basil and Louis find skates and a sweater. They fight over a squirrel to win the scavenger hunt. *'Episode 28:' In this episode, Louis, Basil and Chaos try to make friends with Mary Mary Quite Contrary (Lisa Richardson), but she is too contrary. Louis, Basil and Chaos try to help Mary become less contrary, but Katie succeeds by changing the rhyme. *'Episode 29:' In this episode, Mighty Louis challenges Basil to a tug of war, but isn't strong enough to win. Louis enlists the help of Dodi and then Chaos to help him win tug of war against Basil, but it's not until they recruit everyone to help that they finally win. (Guest puppeteers Wendy Welch, Stephen Brathwaite, Nina Keogh.) *'Episode 30:' In this episode, when Basil overhears Louis saying, "I'm moving" while exercising, he thinks that Louis is moving away. Basil and Chaos decide to make cookies to convince Louis to stay, but need Dodi's help. The truth is revealed when Louis arrives at the general store. *'Episode 31:' In this episode, Dodi, as the Ecology Cowgirl, teaches Basil and Chaos about recycling and composting; she shows Louis and Basil how to make a bird feeder from a milk carton; and teaches Basil about not wasting water. *'Episode 32:' In this episode, Basil makes cookies for Dodi, but he and Chaos start eating them. Louis teaches subtraction by eating the rest of the cookies Basil made. Dodi arrives and brings cookies for Basil and Louis. *'Episode 33:' In this episode, Sesame Park gang prepares to perform "Old King Cole", but when the king (Eric Peterson) arrives, they find he is not a 'merry old sole'. Basil, Louis and Old King Cole practice for the performance, but Basil can't get the 'fiddlers three' part right. Finally, the king and Basil perform the play with no mistakes. (Guest puppeteers Wendy Welch, Stephen Brathwaite, Nina Keogh.) *'Episode 34:' In this episode, Dodi decides that the general store needs a plant for decoration, but rather than finding a houseplant, Basil brings in a large tree. Dodi wants to get rid of the tree, but everyone loves it. Basil and Dodi try to think of a new place to relocate the tree. *'Episode 35:' In this episode, Louis directs a movie "The Itsy Bitsy Spider" starring Basil, Ray and Chaos, but they lose the spider. With the spider gone, Louis auditions new actors for the lead role. He chooses a pig and they re-name the movie, "The Itsy Bitsy Piggy". When he is repeatedly splashed with water, Ray dons a raincoat and hat and they film "The Itsy Bitsy Piggy". (Guest puppeteers Wendy Welch, Stephen Brathwaite, Nina Keogh.) *'Episode 36:' In this episode, Red Green (Steve Smith) visits Louis and Basil at Sesame Park and breaks a number of items in their tree house. Red Green hosts his television show from the tree house while he tries to fix the things he broke. Red Green shows Louis and Basil how to fix things with duct tape, but Louis doubts the value of duct tape over fixing things properly. *'Episode 37:' In this episode, Goldilocks (Janet-Laine Green) visits Sesame Park on her cross-country bicycle tour, visiting bears. Katie the reporter interviews a dishevelled Goldilocks first thing in the morning. Louis, and Katie give Goldilocks goodbye presents, Basil tries to find a present that is "just right". *'Episode 38:' In this episode, Dodi tries to teach Louis some magic, but instead of turning a toy rabbit into a cow, he makes Basil hop and moo whenever anyone says his name. Katie and Chaos help Louis try to figure out how to undo the magic trick. Dodi finds a solution to undo the magic trick. *'Episode 39:' In this episode, when Louis is cold from ice-skating too long, Basil tries various methods to help him warm up. Finally, Louis decides to have a warm bath to warm up, but is interrupted when a door-to-door salesman arrives to sell bath items. (Guest puppeteer Gord Robertson as Sol the Salesman.) *'Episode 40:' In this episode, Detective Louis and Detective Chaos search for a mystery to solve; they first identify animal sounds and then discover that Louis is wearing two odd socks. They attempt to solve a mismatched sock mystery and discover that Basil is wearing mismatched socks just like Louis. Basil and Louis try to figure out how they both ended up wearing mismatched socks and solve the mystery. External links * Duncam Hood, "G-day Cookie Monster, Bonjourno Elmo", kidscreen, February 1, 2000. __NOWYSIWYG__ Category:Sesame Park Category:International Sesame Street Shows